Tytos Lannister
Tytos Lannister was head of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, and Warden of the West in the middle of the third century after Aegon's Landing. The third son of Lord Gerold Lannister, he married Lady Jeyne Marbrand. Character and Appearance Tytos was a nice man, slow to anger, quick to forgive. He was too trusting, and too generous. He was no warrior, and was never knighted. A plump boy, he grew to be a fat man. People would insult him, but Tytos only said ‘words are wind’. History He was the father of Tywin and Kevan Lannister, as well as two other sons, Tygett and Gerion Lannister and a daughter, Genna Lannister, who was married off to Emmon of House Frey. He was a weak ruler who was constantly taken advantage of by his bannermen and members of his own court. As he was born the third son, he wasn't raised to be a ruler like his older brothers Tybald and Tion were, which means that Tytos was always eager to please others. Even King Aegon V was upset with his way of ruling. Tytos had few supporters, one of which was Denys Marbrand, Jeyne’s father, the other was his younger brother Jason, who was 9 years younger than he was. People would borrow from Tytos, knowing that they didn’t have to pay it back. Tytos was constantly pardoning people. He sent ravens to Quellon Greyjoy demanding that the Greyjoys stop their raids. One autumn, Tytos came between a lioness and her prey. The lioness tore into Tytos' horse and was about to attack Tytos as well, when the kennelmaster of Casterly Rock came to his rescue with his dogs, losing his leg and three dogs in the process. Out of gratitude, Tytos gave the kennelmaster lands and a towerhouse and took his son as a squire, thereby creating House Clegane. By 254 AC, Lords knew that Tytos was not feared. Ironborn reavers and pirates all the way from the Stepstones raided the coastlines. He gave in marriage his only daughter, Genna Lannister, to Lord Walder's second son; Emmon Frey, despite many, including a 10-year-old Tywin, believing it was an unequal match, simply because Lord Walder asked him nicely. Lady Ellyn Reyne-Tarbeck laughed at the prospect, while her brother Lord Roger Reyne, the Red Lion of Castamere, stormed out furious from the hall. Thrice Aegon V sent forces to restore order to the Westerlands, but once they left, things would always return to their previous state. Then Summerhall happened, and Jaehaerys II ascended. Jaehaerys II lacked his father’s strength, and was busy with the War of the Ninepenny Kings, so he did not involve himself. In his last few years, Tytos became fat and took a mistress, a common born woman and daughter of a candlemaker. The woman helped herself to Tytos' deceased wife's jewels and clothes. She also began ordering about the household knights, dismissed servants and sat in attendance when Tytos was absent. In 267 AC, Lord Tytos died of a heart attack while climbing stairs to see her. Notes and References Lannister, Tytos Category:House Lannister Category:Historical characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Western Lords